


Sashay Away

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Ficlet, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Coral is picked to be the next priestess. Undina wishes her well one last time.
Relationships: Coral the Betta/Princess Undina
Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618900
Kudos: 3





	Sashay Away

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February 2020 Day 28: Dance.

“You deserve it. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?” Undina remarked with a smile as she and Coral sat by the sea.

Although her words should have consoled her, they weighed heavily on Coral’s shoulders. Her breath hitched in her throat. She averted Undina’s eyes and gazed at the stretch of sand surrounding them. Nibbling on the inside of her mouth, she fidgeted with the hem of her dress, the slow shake of her head making Undina hum louder than the lapping waves by their feet.

“You were the best,” Undina said, nodding to herself, “and you earned your spot as the priestess. If my parents give you grief because you were picked over me, then they can go puff up somewhere.”

A chuckle echoed behind Coral’s closed lips. She raised her head and stared at the crystal clear waters. The shadow of Eusebes Shrine loomed over them, blocking the sunlight which still filtered around them and made the shoreline glitter like fine gems. She dug her fingers through the cool sand, Pearly and Razor’s voices echoing behind them deeply engrossed in an argument about Chao, which she found herself grateful for as it distracted her from their conversation.

Undina snickered, looking over her shoulder at them. “You’d think Pearly would be used to Chao by now.” She clicked her tongue and stretched her legs. She slipped her feet into the water, sighing and tilting her head back. Closing her eyes, she added, “Maybe you should take her under your wing and show her the rites.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Coral murmured, bringing her knees to her chest.

Undina pursed her lips and sat up straighter. She edged closer to Coral, whispering, “Really, if my parents disapprove of you or try to steal your title, then I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen.” She broke into a toothy grin. “Seriously! I got leverage over them! They can’t do anything to you without me threatening to have a rebellious teenage phase. That’s, like, their worst nightmare. Totally bad PR for them.”

Coral squeaked out a laugh. Her shoulders quaked as Undina beamed. How the princess was able to find humor in their situation was beyond her, but she appreciated it nonetheless. Out of all of her friends, Undina knew what to say to bring her out of her lethargy or despair. A part of her wondered if it was because they had endured the same trials, but one glance at the delight spreading across Undina’s face confirmed it was because they were closer than ever.

Undina laced her fingers through Coral’s, saying, “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Deena,” she murmured, but before she could relish in the moment, she yelped as Undina dragged them both to their feet. She stumbled, nearly falling into the water before catching her footing. Vertigo disoriented her, but Undina clapped her hands on to her shoulders and steadied her. 

Much to her surprise, Undina didn’t release her. She felt foolish for standing still with her jaw slacking open. Words formed in her head and refused to tumble out her mouth. Coral listened to the waves lap over their feet and the wind whistling her song as it raced by her ears, her body tensing when Undina narrowed her gaze.

“You know how it goes, right?” Undina crooned, her thumb caressing the left side of Coral’s muzzle.

She shuddered. Undina’s touch was light, airy, nothing like the bombastic girl before her. Her mind tried wrapping itself around Undina’s cryptic words, and she felt like the answer was right on the tip of her tongue.

Undina took a breath and shimmeyed her hips. She whispered a song only for them, one that they had sang for their duties only for Coral to be selected. It was what brought them together, harmonizing their hearts as Undina scooped her arm around Coral’s waist. She swayed with the wind and carried the song, her voice like Coral’s private chorus, repurposing the song only for them.

Heat flushed her face as they danced in the shadows of the temple. They kicked up waves and wet their dresses. The lyrics flowed out of them without stopping for breath. Coral’s smile grew as Undina tightened her grip around her, spinning her in the water, her free hand reaching up for her. Coral slipped her hand in hers and squeezed, pivoting and kicking her leg up, splashing clear water on to the golden shore and eliciting a giggle from the princess.

It felt like a lifetime when it was merely minutes. Coral wished they could have stayed like that forever. Without a care in the world, without formalities or duties, without worrying about reprimands, she wished they could have been each other’s world while the sun set upon the temple.

But when the next morning rose upon the kingdom, Undina vanished without a trace, and all Coral could do was pray for her safety, ignoring the salty tears rolling down her cheeks.


End file.
